


Commander Bishop, Chief Engineer

by Wikiaddicted723



Category: Fringe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikiaddicted723/pseuds/Wikiaddicted723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Bishop, Chief Engineer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ship's Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783559) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 




End file.
